<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She used to be my cat by Hye_Wolf27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012967">She used to be my cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27'>Hye_Wolf27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, HyunHye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop Hyejoo saw group of kids are beating up a cat so she immediately save it and scared the kids. Hyejoo took the cat home, one day it became a human, specifically a girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She used to be my cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I'm just gonna write a HyunHye here because my twt mothers also loves HyunHye so let's get it :&gt;</p><p>Sorry for the grammatical errors. </p><p>Thank you for reading. :&gt;</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1</p><p>START</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyejoo decided to just walk from her office to her home so she can still look at the places she used to visit when she was young.</p><p>It was a peaceful walk with people greeting her until she heard a chaos on a alleyway, she furrowed her eyebrows and decided to check what's happening there. </p><p>She widen her eyes when she saw that a group of punk kids are throwing stones at an innocent cat, she whistled at them, the kids look at their backs and saw a cop and they immediately run away from the allyway. </p><p>Hyejoo run to the cat to check if it's still alive, it has bruises and a blood that coming from it's head. Hyejoo clenched her fist, she calmed down herself, she picked up the cat and run to the nearest vet. </p><p>She's now waiting for the news about the cat in the waiting area, she's worried if the cat will make it or not, she sigh and tried to relax herself.</p><p>The door opens and the veterinarian walk towards her and smiled at her. </p><p>" Officer Son, it's good to see you, so do you own the maine coon? "</p><p>" main what? "</p><p>" that's the breed of the cat "</p><p>" oh, i didn't know about that, thank you Dr. Vivi "</p><p>" oh it's fine, and please just call me Vivi "</p><p>" okay Vivi Unnie, how's the cat? "</p><p>" well she's okay now, you're lucky that you found her before she lost her breathe, when you give her to us her heartbeat is already weak so we need so make some operations to treat her wounds, give her vitamins and to check up if she's have some hidden wounds, we're lucky that she doesn't have any other damages and thankfully she's okay now "</p><p>" so it's a she? "</p><p>" yeah, from our observation of her health we think she's a stray cat, would you like to adopt her Officer? "</p><p>" Yes "</p><p>" well that's fast, mostly people will hesitate, what would you like to name her? "</p><p>" Hyun- HyunLy?  Hyunjee? Ugh i like the Hyun name but I can't think a name that is fitted for her "</p><p>" how about Hyunjin? "</p><p>" Hyunjin, i like the sound of that "</p><p>" I'll get the papers for you, for now just check on Hyunjin "</p><p>Hyejoo nod and thank the Vet. She entered the room and saw that the cat is still sleeping. She came closer to her now cat, Hyejoo caress it's fur and it purred she awws at it. </p><p>The cat starts to open her eyes, when her eyes laid on Hyejoo, it immediately hissed at her, the cop tries to calm down the cat but it only clawed her hand. Her hand now is bleeding but she didn't stop, she calmly tried to pat the cat's head so it will calm down. </p><p>" hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'll keep you for safe, i promise "</p><p>It seems the cat understand her and eventually calmed down and started to purr under Hyejoo's touch. Vivi return in the room, she smiled when she saw Hyejoo is getting along with her future cat, then she saw the blood in the cop's hand so she immediately take Hyejoo's hand to treat it. </p><p>" i assume that Hyunjin claws you "</p><p>" yeah, but it's nothing that i can't handle, it's just a simple cut "</p><p>Hyejoo hissed when the alcohol hits the wound but she keep mum. She saw that the cant is already sleeping, she smiled and continue to caress her furr. </p><p>She's now on the front desk to give the receptionist the adaption paper and to pay the bills. She thank Vivi and proceeded to go home. When she look at the sky it's already dark so she immediately walk fastly towards her house. </p><p>Hyejoo only live by herself, she moved out from her parents that time when she already working, it's just a simple house with no second floor, she's  living by herself anyways. </p><p>Hyejoo put Hyunjin's cage down to open the door, she opened the lights and she also freed Hyunjin so the cat can familiarize her now home. Hyejoo cooked kimchi fried rice and her left over curry. She pull out some canned tuna so she can feed Hyunjin, they are peacefully eating until Hyunjin jump in Hyejoo's lap and purr, she smiled and caress the cat. </p><p>She washed the dishes then she heard Hyunjin meowing from her bathroom, she walk towards the cat and saw that it's on the bath tub, she furrowed her eyebrows but chuckled. </p><p>" you want to shower? "</p><p>It meows and rubs it back on the tub. </p><p>" you're different from other cat Hyunjin "</p><p>Hyejoo open the shower and Hyunjin only sits there like an obedient cat and let the water falls to her body. Hyejoo smiled and clean Hyunjin's furr and uses some of her shampoo for the cat's furr. </p><p>Hyejoo is now using hair dryer with Hyunjin furr for it to quickly dry. The cop walk towards the sink so she can brush her teeth then Hyunjin jump to her shoulder and lay her body around Hyejoo's neck. </p><p>' there really something special with this cat ' Hyejoo thought but immediately dismiss it. </p><p>Hyejoo lay down in her bed with Hyunjin on top of her, she says goodnight and they sleep well together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo woke up, because of paws that are poking her face, she opened her eyes and the first thing that greeted her is Hyunjin's golden eyes, she smiled and ruffles its furr. </p><p>" you're hungry buddy? "</p><p>It meows, Hyejoo stand up with Hyunjin in her arms she's thankful that the cat became comfortable with her and it's not hissing on her anymore. </p><p>Hyejoo toast her breads and she gave Hyunjin some tuna again, when the breads are already toasted, the other bread is on Hyejoo's mouth, Hyunjin saw this, she jump toward the counter and bite the bread that's in Hyejoo's mouth. They end up fighting for one single bread. </p><p>It's been a month when she first got Hyunjin, and she saw a rare characteristic of the the cat. </p><p>Hyunjin is very possessive over her, there's a time that one of her friend Chaewon visited Hyejoo and everytime that they will make some skin ship either Hyunjin will sit between them, take Hyejoo's attention, and the worst is her hissing on Chaewon, because the blond notice the possessiveness of the cat she decided to tease it, she kissed Hyejoo on the cheek to say goodbye then Hyunjin Hissed at her loudly. </p><p>Hyunjin also loves bread and if she saw one she will literally fight Hyejoo just for a bread. </p><p>Vivi sometimes visits them and sometimes she's with her co worker Haseul. Everything seems fine until one day. </p><p>Hyejoo just came back from her work, then she heard some humming on her bathroom, she thought that someone just trespassed her house, she wait until the unknown person walk out of the shower with wearing some of Hyejoo's clothes. They look at each other then Hyejoo screams. </p><p>" AAAAAHHH!!!!  WHO ARE YOU "</p><p>Hyejoo is about to throw tackle her until the unknown girl spoke up. </p><p>" Wait! It's me Hyunjin! Your cat! "</p><p>The cop widen her eyes, she was awwed by the beauty of the unknown girl, but it's impossible for her cat to turn human. </p><p>" liar, how can my cat turn into human huh? Are you stupid "</p><p>" first liar now stupid, stop insulting me! Let me explain "</p><p>" make it quick "</p><p>" okay so you see, the cat that you saved from those kids are not just ordinary cat, I was cursed actually and the only way for me to turn human again is to find a person that will love me and i was destined to fall inlove with them too "</p><p>" wait, you're inlove with me? "</p><p>" Yes, I am in love with the person who saved me "</p><p>Hyunjin walk towards Hyejoo and hold her chin. </p><p>" now i can finally express how deeply I'm in love with you "</p><p>Hyunjin lean in and captured Hyejoo's lips, all that they can feel is the tingling sensation that's now flowing in their bodies, Hyejoo closed her eyes and kissed back she can feel butterflies in her stomach, tickling her. Hyunjin wrapped her arms around Hyejoo's neck and Hyejoo pulled Hyunjin closer by her waist.</p><p> They don't want to let go but they need to breathe. Hyejoo pulled away and put her forehead against Hyunjin's .</p><p>" when is the time you realize that you have feelings for me? "</p><p>Hyejoo asked, Hyunjin sigh and lean her head on Hyejoo's shoulder. </p><p>" that time that i first saw you, but i shrugged it off but then as the times goes by, i became so possessive over you "</p><p>" do you have any family? "</p><p>" yes. The day when you saved me is the time i became missing "</p><p>" wait, missing? I never had a report about a missing beautiful girl "</p><p>Hyunjin blush, of course Hyejoo didn't saw that. They decided to sit on the couch cause Hyunjin knows that Hyejoo is tired. They face each other and Hyejoo interrogate this women. </p><p>" I'm not actually from here, I'm from Seoul "</p><p>" wait you're from the city? How did you end up here "</p><p>" okay so, after the unknown person cursed me, i just woke up in a dumpster, that's where i started roaming around then a group of kids saw me and that's also the day you saved my life "</p><p>" why did the even gave you a curse? "</p><p>" I was so selfish, arrogant, and i don't care about people that time. I feel myself change as more time i spend with you, i saw how you care about the people around you, specially the time when you took me on one of your feedings. I know then that i need to change for good and for you "</p><p>Yes, Hyejoo once brought Hyunjin with her cause she know the kids will love her, Hyunjin saw how people on the other places suffer because of they were abandoned by their family and some don't have places to call home. </p><p>" Hyejoo? "</p><p>Hyejoo only hum and look at Hyunjin's eyes. The cop caught herself fell on trance, Hyunjin's eyes are like deep pool of honey, she felt herself drowning into them. </p><p>" did you feel it? "</p><p>Hyejoo blush and nod. Of course she felt Hyunjin's love when they kissed but she just met the human form of her cat.</p><p>" what is your real name? "</p><p>" Kim Hyunjin? "</p><p>" so your name is really Hyunjin huh? "</p><p>Then something clicked on Hyejoo's mind, she remember something, she widen her eyes and look at Hyunjin once again. </p><p>" wait are you the daughter of the famous owner of one famous hospital in Seoul? "</p><p>" yes, that's me "</p><p>Hyejoo was shocked that this girl, her cat specifically is daughter of the owner of one famous buildings in Korea.</p><p>" i really should return you to your home "</p><p>" but you're my home "</p><p>" Hyunjin, pls, i can take you out for dates once you return to your own family, i don't want them to worry longer "</p><p>" okay "</p><p>Hyunjin pouts, Hyejoo saw this so she kiss Hyunjin's forehead and ruffles her hair. </p><p>" Cmon, don't pout "</p><p>" but you miss my lips! "</p><p>" oh lord "</p><p>Hyejoo return Hyunjin to her family, they thank her and tried to pay her back but Hyejoo declines it. </p><p>Hyejoo didn't immediately asked Hyunjin out, she assume that the girl is also busy now, well she's the heiress of the company of course she need to do things. </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo was busy filling some papers in her office until she heard a commotion outside, she just shrugged it off until her door open. She didn't look up, because she's busy reading some articles. </p><p>" may i help you? "</p><p>Someone took the papers that she are reading then she finally look up, she can't believe what she's seeing right now. </p><p>" you know officer you really should pay attention to the people that's  entering your office "</p><p>Hyunjin smiled at her, she's wearing a coat that is protecting her from the cold. Hyejoo return the smile.</p><p>" why are you here, aren't you busy "</p><p>" well Miss Son, i was patiently waiting for you to visit me or at least text me but you never did, are you really getting rid of me? "</p><p>Hyunjin pouted, she's been longing for too long for her home to return and now that she got her again, she will never let her go.</p><p>" uhh, sorry, i just assume that you're busy doing some things for your company "</p><p>" well officer you really should stop assuming things, you may not know what you're missing "</p><p>Hyunjin pull Hyejoo closer by her necktie and their face are dangerously close. Hyejoo became flustered how bold is the heiress is but she cleared her throat. </p><p>" well, aren't you asking me out? "</p><p>" uh yeah, sorry, umm... Would you like to go on a date with me? "</p><p>" no "</p><p>" what?  But i thoug- "</p><p>" because i would love to go out with you "</p><p>Hyunjin finally close the gap, they felt the connection again, those butterflies that they feel ever since the first kiss that theh share. They were lost in their own world, they didn't know that Hyejoo's coworkers are looking at her office.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>